Voces del pasado
by Moony-Granger
Summary: Es una historia de la época de los merodeadores. Principalmente transcurre durante el séptimo curso de éstos. Lo he calificado como M, pero no espereis leer nada de ese tipo durante los primero capítulos.


**Voces del pasado**

Los personajes, lugares y datos no me pertenecen a mi, si no a J. y yo sólo soy una humilde chica que pina que la historia previa podría haber sido así:

Capítulo 1 "Descubriendo la verdad"

Una chica pelirroja y con unos lindos ojos verdes se levantó agitada en medio de la noche. Le llevaba pasando todos los días de verano desde que se había reconocido a si misma que estaba enamorada de uno de los chico más guapos de Hogwarts, uno de los que se hacía llamar a si mismo "Merodeador". En efecto, aquel del que estaba enamorada no era otro que el mismísimo James Potter.

Para todos aquellos que no la hayáis reconocido, estoy refiriéndome a Lily Evans, una bruja hija de no magos, también llamados muggles, a la cual sus amigas llamaba Lils y algunos despreciables llamaban sangre sucia y que, al cavar el verano, iba a empezar junto con sus dos mejores amigas su séptimo y último cuso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Ya hacía siete años que todo había comenzado, en el momento en que un agradable anciano había llamado a la puerta de su casa y preguntado si podría hablar con los Evans respecto a una plaza en un colegio especial para su hija. Aunque aquello complicara las cosas en casa, para Lily aquel día había sido el comienzo de una maravillosa vida. En ella también estaban presentes dos chicas muy especiales en la vida de Lily. Una de ellas se llamaba Serena White, una niña proveniente de una de las familias de sangre pura más importantes del país, pero que no despreciaba en absoluto a los muggles, al igual que la familia Potter. A Serena la conoció en el Callejón Diagon, el día que fue a comprar el material escolar por primera vez.

**FLASH BACK**

Iba una niña pelirroja de unos once años paseando sola por un Callejón de lo más extraño, observando todo con mucho detalle como si, de un momento a otro, fuera a desaparecer. Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que se iba a chocar con un chico y una chica de su misma edad, aparentemente, y que iba hablando tranquilamente. Al segundo siguiente todos estaban en el suelo y con ellos todas las cosas que llevaban encima.

-Espera que te ayudo- dijo el chico.

Cuando ya habían recogido todo se oye por detrás:

- Mi primo, tan caballeroso como siempre- dijo la otra chica que se había caído.- Encantada, soy Serena White y éste es mi primo James Potter, siento mucho lo del golpe.-

- Ah, no pasa nada. Yo soy Lily Evans, aunque pueden llamarme Lils- respondió ella.

-Y, ¿qué hacías que estabas tan ensimismada?- dijo el castaño.

-Es que… es la primera vez que vengo- dijo ella toda avergonzada.

- Pues, si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros-dijo Serena.- Aunque casi mejor que vengas sólo conmigo porque si no, mi querido Jamsie va a hacer que tu cara se vuelva del color de tu pelo de un momento a otro.

Y girándose y dándole un beso en la cara a su primo dijo:  
- Chao James, nos vemos en el andén 9 y ¾ el 1 de septiembre.

-Claro Serena, chao y, encantado de haberte conocido Lils-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y así fue cómo conoció a Serena White y a su querido primo James Potter.

Bueno y esto es todo por hoy, tengo el segundo capítulo a medias que es la presentación de Carla, que es la otra mejor amiga de Lily, y la explicación un poco de cómo empezó todo y así. Pero llevo como año y medio con la historia y todavía no he avanzado del segundo capítulo, que iba a formar parte del primero pero es que si no me iba a quedar aún más largo de lo que ya está. Bueno, sólo quiero vuestras opiniones y decirme si me compensaría seguir escribiéndolo y subiéndolo a la red o si no merece la pena. Ya se que esté capítulo me ha quedado muy corto, pero no pretendo que el resto sean así.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero vuestras opiniones.

Esta es mi primera y única historia, así que, por favor, sed sinceros pero no crueles ni excesivamente críticos.


End file.
